Stupid Cat, Hot Dogs
by zeddluver
Summary: Tori kicks Cat out of her house because Cat lived there since 13. Cat decides to go live with her best friend, James, and BTR. This switches between Tori's, Cat's, James's, Logan's, Carlos's, Kendall's and Andre's POV.
1. Cat and James

"What the hell?! Why would you put marshmallows in my soup?" "I'm sorry!" "Get out of my house!" "Fine!" I run outside to find my other best friend, James. "JAMES!" I scream. He only lives 4 blocks away. I can hear him calling my name. "What's wrong?" He's running down the street now. His brown hair is flying behind him. "Tori doesn't like me anymore. Can I stay with you?" "Yeah, but only if your okay with living with 3 other guys." "YAY!" I scream and I wrap my arms around his neck and jump up. When I come back down, I look into his beautiful blue eyes. God, he's gorgeous. "Umm, Cat?" He asks me. "Whaty?" "You may want to change out of your pajamas." I look down and realize yes, I'm still in my pink tank top, black sweatpants, and brown uggs, aka my pajamas.

James rolls my purple sparkly suitcase and I put on my sparkly pink backpack. We're heading to his house to see if there's any room for me. We arrive at the lovely home of BTR, aka The Palm Woods. Three girls with sunglasses are walking to me and James. "Hey James," they say, and walk off. "Those are the Jennifers." He explains to me. "KK" Then a guy with a guitar is walking past us when he says "Sup bra?""Guitar dude." James and I step into the elevator and we head to the 3rd floor. We walk to the apartment, and everything is quiet. But as soon as he opens the door-"Give it back Carlos!" Kendall yells. "When you give me my helmet cleaner!" He shouts back. Carlos glances in my direction then, he turns, then he says "CAT!" Logan, Kendall and Carlos all run towards me and tackle me with hugs. "You guys are like puppies!" I giggle.

"We haven't seen you in forever! How are you? How's your brother? Why didn't you audition with us to become BTR?" They start asking at the same time once we get off the floor. "I'm good. Still crazy. And I don't know. Maybe I could ask Gustavo, you know the turd, if I could-"Kendalls eyes get wide. Logan bites his hand. Carlos is shaking. Then James lets out his signature girly shriek. "Whaty?" I ask them. They point to the doorway. I slowly turn around to see Mr. Gustavo Roque, right there. "Mr. Roque. I would like to join BTR." I say as sweetly as I can. "Sing me your highest note," he replies. I hit a 7th octave C. A glass breaks in the backround. "Lowest note," I'm commanded. I hit a 3rd octave D. " may join. What is your name?" He asks me. "Caterina, but I'm called Cat." "Purrrfect." Gustavo says.


	2. Tori Wants James

TORI"S POV

I'm so glad she's gone. At first she was great to live with, then she became tolerant, and now she is just plain annoying! I'm glad I got to see James though. He came over to pick up her stuff. Honestly, I think BTR is hot. Especially James. I just wish he could be mine- but I'd have to break up with André…

"I'm so sorry babe, it's just not working out. Bye," I say. Now he can go out with that Kiyoko chick. James, Cat, and I used to be besties. Therefore, I have his number. I decide to call him.

Tori: James?

James: Hi Tori! What's up?

Tori: Nothin… just wondering if you'd like to hang out later, so we can catch up?

James: Sure! Can I bring the guys and Cat?

Tori: Oh, umm, okay.

James: Thanks Tor! You're the best!

Tori: Right back at ya dude!

James: Bye.

Tori: Peace.

END

Crap. Cat's coming. I'll have to do something about that.

JAMES'S POV

"Guys! We're heading over to Tori's house! Right now!" I scream. As soon as the name Tori comes out of my mouth, the guys are standing in front of me. "TORI VEGA? DUDE, THAT GIRL IS A WITCH!" Logan says. "No, she's hot." Carlos and Kendall say. They get in a heated argument while I go look for Cat. "Cat? Where are you?" I whisper. I remember she loves this game. So I pretend to hurt myself. "Cat where are- ow!" I yell. Cat comes running from the closet and comes to my aid. "James! Are you okay?" "Yeah… because I won!" I laugh. She starts giggling like a maniac. A very hot maniac.

Everyone piles in to my black Mercedes Benz, and we drive to Tori's house. Once we get there, she opens the door and motions us into the house. I don't like Tori's outfit. It's a sleeveless black crop top, denim booty shorts, red high tops and her hair is in the Katniss Everdeen braid. Gross.


	3. CAT HATES ME!

TORI'S POV

I can tell that James is digging my outfit. He keeps staring at me. Cat is sitting on the porch outside. I'm happy. But I want her to leave James alone. So I text her.

TORI: Cat, im so sorry I yelled at you, u can come live with me and trina again next week. Im so sorry.

CAT: KK

TORI: COME INSIDE. I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU…

CAT: KK

END

"James?" I ask. "Yeah?" "Can you come here?" "Oka-" he doesn't finish. I pull his shirt towards me and start making out with him. Cat opens the door. She literally drops her bag. James eyes are looking straight at me…I think, mine are closed.

JAMES POV

Carlos and Kendall are literally speechless. Logan is shaking his head. Cat's gone. I look at Kendall like "DUDE! GET HER OFF ME!" it takes him a minute to process my facial expression. Then he and Carlos pry Tori off of my face. I run out the door. "CAT? CAT? CAT!" I see a figure with red high heels and a pink dress, running back to the Palm Woods. I catch up to her. I try to get in front of her. "Cat, please, listen to me!" "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! WE'VE BEEN BEST FRIENDS SINCE KINDERGARTEN! KINDERGARTEN! AND FINALLY DECIDE TO TELL ME TORI IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JAMES!" she yells at me. "Cat I-" I say, but I'm interrupted by a slap in the face. " OUR FRIENDSHIP, IS OVER! I HATE YOU JAMES DIAMOND! I HATE YOU!" she screams. She runs to the Palm Woods and I tag closely behind her. She get to our apartment, grabs her stuff, and goes back down the steps, and calls a cab. "Caterina Hannah Valentine! Just listen to me!" I yell. "Hope you enjoy your girlfriend James. Treat her right." Cat says stepping into the cab and driving off.

I run back to the house. "Hi baby," Tori says putting her hand on my shoulder. I immediately smack it off. "Babe, what's wrong?" she asks. " A lot of things Tori. 1st of all, your calling me babe, 2nd Cat hates me, 3rd Cat thinks you're my girlfriend, and 4th you made out with me!" "Great! Except for the first one, babe." Tori exclaims. "What do you mean great?" I ask. "Now that Cat's out of the way, we can finally prove our endless love for each other! Duh, baby!" she says. Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and I all do our signature "Oh oh ooh oooooh."


	4. Katie and Freddie?

CAT'S POV

" Can you please take me to 88th street?" "Yes ma'am." "Thank you kind sir." "Your very welcome Madame." I fall asleep on our way to 88th. It's a very long drive. I wake up when someone opens the door on the other side. "88th please." "You got it." A boy about my age is facing the window, not looking at me. "Excuse me? I'm Cat. Nice to meet you. You are?" "Hudson." That sound familiar… "Does your last name happen to be Thomas?" "Yeah." "I've seen you and your sister on YouTube! You're very talented. Honestly, I've always wanted to have your guitar skills and your sister's voice. But I suck at singing…" "Wait, you're name is Cat right?" "Yeah, why?" "I've seen you on the ! You were singing at Karaoke Dokie with Jade West! Man, you have the voice of an angel. I never knew my cousin could sing! Jade is my cousin." He looks at me. I've finally noticed how pretty they are. They are dark greek with fleck of gold. I might be falling for a YouTube star.

JAMES'S POV

I'm freaking out. I literally drove the guys home in silence. Then once we got in the apartment, I let out the loudest No I've ever let out in my life. "Dude, why are you upset? She's Tori! She's hot!" Carlos says. Kendall nods his head in agreement. "I don't like Tori that way." I respond plopping on the couch. " Then who do you like Jamie?" Katie says walking in with some kid about her age who I don't know. He has thick brown hair, brown eyes, and Caucasian skin. "Who's that?" Kendall asks. "I'm Freddie, Freddie Benson. I'm the tech producer for iCarly." (We're pretending that Freddie is back to being Katie's age now) the kid replies. "We met on the plaza while Carly and Sam are visiting for a couple days. Freddie is the most interesting person I've ever met!" Katie exclaims. Freddie's cheeks turn light pink. Then they walk out the door, Freddie offering an arm to Katie saying "Let us go find Madame Carly and Madame Samantha, Madame Katie." With a funny British accent. "Well we shall go find Madame Carly and Madame Samantha, Monsieur Freddie." She replies with an equally hilarious British accent, and they skip down the right hall. As soon as the door shuts, Logan, Carlos, and I break out in perpetual laughter. Slowly Kendall turns around and we all shut up. "I think he's flirting with my sister. That is not happening until she is 16!" "I like Cat." Kendall and I say at the same time. "What? You like Cat?" Logan asks. "Yeah… long story."


	5. Katie

Katie's POV ( I'M ADDING 4 NEW POVS: Katie's , Carly's, Sam's, AND Freddie's)

I THINK I'M IN LOVE! Wow, that's shocking, even for me. Freddie's is the nerdiest, yet cutest, most sensitive, yet can break Sam's leg but never does, and has abs. The abs thing is a long story….

So it was the day iCarly came to the Palm Woods. They were lying on beach chairs. I was walking over looking for a seat, and I found one next to him. He was on his laptop, Carly was reading a girly magazine, and Sam was painting her toenails black. "Guys, I'm going back to the apartment to get Sam's remote. I have more sounds for it." "KK." Carly said. "Whateva! And bring me some fried chicken." Sam replied. "No!" he said. He stood up and stretched. That's when I noticed. Oh my god, they were like bricks, except they could stretch.

Back to the present. "Katie? Katie?" he asked me. "Yeah?" "Someone's calling you." "My phone is in the apartment." I respond. "No, as in calling your name." I turn and see a boy with thick black hair and green eyes. He walks up to me and says, "Katie, it's been so long. We should go out sometime. You know as boyfriend and girlfriend?" "No Moses, I'm fine thank you." "No your not, come here." Moses says, pulling me closer to him. "Let's go out." He says. Freddie steps in front of me and says sternly and with a deep voice. "She said no." Moses was about to hit his face but he caught it and forced it down. "I don't want to fight you." He still says in a deep voice. "Freddie, you can stop talking like that now." I whisper in his ear. "Katie," he responds, still staring at Moses, _and _with the deep voice. " I think my voice changed."

KENDALL'S POV:

"Kendall! You flirted with girls at his age! Why can't he flirt with Katie? I mean, we had a chat earlier today about where he lives and all about him and stuff, and he seems like a really nice kid." "Mom, you're right. He _seems_ like a really nice kid. What if he isn't?" I ask her. "Since when do you care about your sister so much?" "Since Moses!" I accidentally blurt out. "_WHO?_ " My mother asked. "In fourth grade, Katie and this 'bad boy' were pretending to go out. Then he broke up with her, leaving her sad for 2 weeks." I explained. "Oh god, I really like that Freddie kid compared to Moses."

I fall back on the couch in annoyance. James's situation with Cat _and _Freddie flirting with my sister. So much to handle.


	6. sam is in!

SAM'S POV:

So Freddie and this kid are fighting right, and Freddie's catching every single punch the kid throws! I need to add that to my list. List of things that are really hot about Freddie. There are now 15 things:

His eyes

His hair

His abs

His nerdiness

His tech knowledge

His flawlessness

His new voice( I heard him talking to the kid)

His walk

His smirk

His puppy dog face

His serious face

His smile

His laugh

His shyness

Him catching punches that are thrown at him.

But there's this girl in the way, her name is Katie. I mean, Katie! What kind of sicko would hang out with Katie! We used to go to the same school, the girl would persuade people in to doing what she wants! I mean seriously: More school supplies, longer recess, after school activities! I was glad when she moved to live with BTR, in which her brother is a part. Now I have to see her with my man! We're not official yet, but I can tell he wants to get with this!

FREDDIE'S POV

After that fight with Moses, I was left with a scratch on my hand, while Moses was left with ten broken fingers. Katie has to be the prettiest girl I've ever seen, who is actually in eye to eye contact with me. I mean, she's still a little shorter than me, but not like Sam short. Speaking of which…"Katie! I Carly and Sam!" "Where?" The girl over there in the blue one piece with a giant smiley and dark brown hair is Carly, and Sam is the girl next to her with the black and red…bikini?" Never, in a million years, would I even imagine Sam in a bikini. We go over to them and start talking. I can tell Katie's staring at y abs, I don't have a shirt on anymore. Just my jeans, my shark tooth necklace, my tiny little arm tattoo, and my wet matted hair. BEST. TRIP. EVER.


	7. Sam vs Freddie

CARLY'S POV

"Freddie! Hi! We were just about to go find you! Who is this?" I ask. "I'm Katie! Oh my gosh I love your show! You guys are hilarious!" she responds. "Katie? Oh my gosh! You're BTR's little sister! You are awesome at managing! I've heard so much about you online!" I say. I think we're gonna be great friends. "Sam? Did you say hi to Katie?" "We went to the same school before I moved! Nice to see you again Katie!" "Nice to see you again Sam!" They hugged, and then Sam suggested we go for ice cream. So we all headed to the dining fly, and then there was a stairwell under the bench. We walked down it into an ice cream parlor, reserved for Katie and her friends. "I bought it with all the money I earned from being manager." She said. "Umm, Freddie?" I ask. "Yeah?" "You realize that you're not wearing a shirt, and that Katie's female friends are staring at you, right?" "Yeah… does Sam realize that she's wearing Daisy Dukes bikini on top, and that guys are staring at her, and since you changed in to shorts and a crop top, guys are also staring at you?" "I realize, and I think Sam does too…" Sam is giving them the evil eye and sticking close to Freddie… I pull her over to into the girls bathroom, into a stall. "You like Freddie!" I exclaim. "Yeah…but I never told anyone because I figured you guys would get together anyway…" she says quickly. "Well let's go tell him!" "No!" "Then I will!" I say, and with that I run out the bathroom and see. Katie in a lip lock with Freddie. Sam walks out. Perfect timing, Sam. Next thng I know, Sam is stomping over to them. "KATIE! HE'S MINE!" she screams. "Oh, I'm sorry Sam I didn't –" Sam snorts in disgust. "Oh don't pretend you didn't know." "I really didn't—" Sam slaps her in the face. I run over and try to stop her, but she pushes me into a really cute boy with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and freckles. "Hi, I'm Luke (**I'm pretending Luke from Jessie is their age**!)" "I'm Carly." "You're really cute." "So are you." I kiss him on the cheek, and that was that.

KATIE'S POV

His eyes turn from calm dark brown to a brownish- orangey- reddish color. "Sam, calm down. You had your chances, but you never took them." She was gonna hit Katie's stomach, but I caught her fist. "Oh no! You caught my fist. What ever am I gonna do now?" Sam says sarcastically. She was about to punch him, but he caught her other hand. She tried to kick him, put he took her wrists, put them in one hand, and grabbed her legs with another. He threw her over his shoulder and put her in the freezer. "Keep her in there for…12.45634 minutes and she will keep quiet for the rest of the day." He says. He winks at me and we enjoy the 10 scoop mint and strawberry sundae with coconut cream pie pieces in them. Best. Day. Ever.


	8. CAT JOINS 1DIRECTION

Cat's POV

Next thing I know Hudson and I were making out in his apartment. Then the door opens. "Harry! We're home!" Someone says. "You're name is Harry? Why'd you lie about your name on YouTube and in the taxi?" I ask. "You'll see." I do. Zayn. Liam. Niall. Louis. I'm in 1 Direction's apartment. Making out with Harry. " . Chiz. I'm soooo sorry."I say. "No! You can stay with us. We saw ye stuff in the hall and thought Harry invited you to stay with us."Niall said. "Harry...OMC! Harry Styles! I feel so stupid. Oh wait, I am." I say, looking down. "You don't want me here. I'm annoying and stupid." "According to Harry, you're not." Liam says. "What do you mean?" I ask him. He nods in Harry's direction. I turn and see Harry leaning on one hand, staring at me, smiling and sighing. "Harry?" I ask and snap my fingers. He jumps up and says "Huh wha?"I laugh. He smiles back. "Hey Cat? I want you to join 1 Direction." He says. "I'm calling Simon right now." Zayn says. When Simon is ready for me to sing everyone is quiet. "I'm singing Katy Perry's Wide Awake." I announce. I ask Harry to do the backround "I'm wide awake" parts.

()=Harry, no ()= Cat

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

I'm wide awake

Yeah I was in the dark, I was falling hard, with a broken heart.

(I'm wide awake)

How did I read the stars so wrong?

(I'm wide awake)

And now it's clear to me, that everything you see, ain't always what it seems.

(I'm wide awake)

Yeah I was dreaming for so long

I wish I knew then, what I know now, wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down.

Fallin from cloud 9

Crashin from the high

I'm lettin go tonight

Yeah I'm fallin from cloud 9.

(I'm wide awake)

Not losin any sleep, I picked every piece, and landed on my feet.

(I'm wide awake)

Need nothin to complete myself.

(I'm wide awake)

Yeah I am born again, out of the lion's den, I don't have to pretend.

(And its to late)

The story's over now, the end.

I wish I knew then, what I know now, wouldn't dive in, wouldn't bow down.

Gravity hurts, you made it so sweet, till I woke up on, on the concrete.

Fallin from cloud 9

Crashin from the high

I'm lettin go tonight

Yeah I'm fallin from cloud 9.

Thunder rumbling, catsles crumbling, I am trying to hold on.

God knows that I tried, seeing the bright side, I'm not blind anymore.

(I'm wide awake)

(I'm wide awake)

Yeah

Fallin from cloud 9

Crashin from the high

I'm lettin go tonight

Yeah I'm fallin from cloud 9.

(I'm wide awake)

(I'm wide awake)

I'm wide awake.

Zayn's eyes are wide open, Liam's jaw dropped, Niall keeps saying "Oh. My. Nandos.", and Louis just fainted. Harry turns to me. "The voice of an angel." "Hello? Simon's still on the phone!" The judge says. "Oh! Sorry. Can she join?" Zayn asks. "...Yes." Louis gets up to hear the last part and starts dancing. "Thank you Simon!" I scream. "You will have your first rehersal on Monday, so enjoy Saturday and Sunday as much as you can. Oh! And your name is?" Simon asks. "Caterina. Please call me Caterina. You may call me Cat if you want, though." I say. "Okay Caterina, See you in 4 days!" Simon says before hanging up. Then everyone stares at Louis, who's still dancing. Then we all start dancing.

...Harry shows me to my room. It's in between Zayn and Liam's room. It's bigger than my old room. "Wow..." The bed is blue,green, and white. 3 of my 4 favorite colors. I see 2 doors on one side of the door and 1 on the other. "The door on the right leads to Liam's room, and the 1st door on the right is Zayn's room." I put two signs to show who's room is whose."Thabks Harry!" I say, and kiss his cheeks. "Lovebirds. I know. Kevin told me." Louis said, leaning on the doorframe. "We have a concert tonight Harry, remember? Cat, would you like to come with us?" "Really?" "Yeah, I mean, you're in One Direction now." "Yay! Let me change!"


	9. 1D Performance

Harry's POV

Dammit she looks hot. Purple heart neckline sleeveless mini dress with black tights and black stiletto boots, she's making want to run up and kiss her. I could, but it'd only be fair if their girlfriends were here. Yeah, they had girlfriends, what'd you think? That they were still single? We're frieakin' One Direction! Anyway, we're in the makeup room, which is really stupid. I have to put on layers and layers of flaw fixing make up, but I don't have any, and neither do any of the boys. That's what happens when you wash your face daily. So yeah, as I was saying, since Cat was part of 1D, she got makeup even though she wasn't preforming. She looked beautiful. I really need to tell her that black and red compliment her. A guy in charge of timing, Paul, tells us we have 3 minutes. I flick my suspenders nervously. I'm always nervous before a concert. Suddenly I get this idea. "Cat! Come on stage! I have an idea…" I whisper to her. "50 seconds." Paul says. Cat giggles. "Come on Cat." I say. We get in line from tallest to shortest, so obviously I'm in the back.

"Out in 3.2.1…go out lady and gentlemen!" Paul says. We walk out, except Cat runs behind the objects on stage, behind the palm tree. Liam, Zayn, Naill, and Louis exchange a knowing look. They probably know what I'm going to do.

…...

The beginning of "What Makes You Beautiful" finally comes on after 3 songs. I see Cat listening to the music. My solo is coming up. "Na na na na na na na naaaaa naaaaaaa…" I go behind the palm tree and walk dramatically with her out to the front and center of the stage. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair get me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, oh oh, you don't know your beautiful!" I kiss her on the mega drumbeat and the crowd goes wild. We release at the end of the song, and smile at each other. "Introducing Harry's girlfriend, straight from Hollywood Arts, Caterina Valentine, the new female vocalist for One Direction!" Zayn announces into his mic.

Tori's POV

I was enjoying a One Direction concert on TV, eating chicken noodle soup, waiting for James, when a girl who looks like Cat gets brought out from behind a palm tree. I wonder, "What's going on, and why does this chick look like Cat?" The Harry sings his solo, and, and…they start KISSING?! Then Zayn (5th hottie on my hotness chart) says into his mic, "Introducing Harry's girlfriend, straight from Hollywood Arts, Caterina Valentine, the new female vocalist for One Direction!" "WHAT!" I scream throwing my soup into my new friend Wenni's face. Wenni's red curls flatten and she stands there with an annoyed expression on her face. "I'm so sorry Wenni! It's just that My ex-friend is the new addition to 1D!" "Oh. Em. Gee. That's my little sis! " Wenni exclaims. "What?" " We were split at birth, we're twins, except my hair is naturally red." Wenni explains. "What the hell is going ON?!" I scream into the air.


	10. Sam and

FREDDIE's POV

Katie and I decide to go jogging to burn off the calories from the ice cream. Our route will be from the pool to the park, around the parking lot, and then jogging the same route back. It's a 45 minute jog. I change into my t shirt and sweatpants. Ugh…Sam's build-a-bra is on the floor. Gross. "Hey Freddie, I've seen you've grown an interest in Katie, and I want you to know that I'm truly sorry." Sam says from behind me, with just a towel wrapped around her. "It's okay Sam, and I think someone likes you." "Who?" "A kid I met at the ice cream place, his name is Leo Howard (Kickin' It). He loves beating things up as much as you." I say. "Do you know where he is?" she asks eagerly. "He says he's usually in the basement dojo." I explain. "Thanks! I have to get ready." She yells hugging me. "Just be yourself, he likes a person who like being themselves!" I call after her, as she runs into her room.

SAM'S POV

I hope this Leo kid is cool. I should be myself, just like Freddie said. I put on my ripped dark jeans and a red and black plaid shirt. While clipping my chain to my pants with one hand, I'm double piercing my left ear in the bathroom. Mom showed me how. I put a tight silver band earring on the piercing that's on the top rim of my ear, then a black stud on my earlobes. The black knee high-high tops look great. Last but not least, my lucky black bracelet. Ready to meet Leo.

…...

I ask for ways to the basement dojo. Finally, a boy with longish brown hair and very cute beauty marks on each cheek, says "Oh, I'm going there right now." "Okay, just, don't leave me. I kill people if they do that." I whisper. The boy grabs my hand and runs super fast, I'm literally stumbling over air. We finally get to steps. "I think I an manage the steps with out getting lost." I chuckle. He laughs back. His laugh is so cute. We quickly run down the steps. All of a sudden, these ninjas jump out of no where. "You take the ones on the right, I got the left." He says. I nod and spring into action. I flip one over and he land on his stomach really hard. I punch and kick two other ones. I love wrestling for this very reason. I look and see the kid has taken out 10 of the 15 ninjas already. I still have 9 left! I force myself to jump on one guy's back and control him with his nerves. I take the rest out, and then I kick the ninja I controlled in a place I shouldn't kick him. I turn again, and the kid is sitting on the steps, smirking. I walk over and sit next to him. "Nice job out there. You wrestle?" he asks with sparkling brown eyes. "Yeah, how'd you take those guys out?" I ask. "I take martial arts." He responds. It gets awkward for about 2 minutes. "Leo," he says, sticking out his hand. "Sam," I say. We both get wide eyed. "YOU'RE LEO? WHOA! YOU'RE AWESOME!" I scream. "SAME FOR YOU SAM!" he yells back. I blush. "No one's ever complimented me before." I say quietly. He moves in closer. "Well, consider this your first of many," he whispers in my ear. He looks at me with big, beautiful, brown eyes. Then Leo starts leaning in. So do I. It ends with two pairs of lips, crashing together in heat, passion, and power. Sparks turn into flames as he wraps his arms around my waist, and my hands go into his hair. When the heat intensifies, his hands rub up and down my back, and I run my hands through his smooth hair. After 5 minutes of this, the heat cools down and the kiss retracts. "I think I'm in love," he says. "I think I am too." I say, and I hug him.


	11. Girlfriends

Zayn's POV

Having Cat stay with us is like having a little sister again. When I was younger, I used to scare the monsters out of my little sister Safaa's closet for her. With Cat, I feel like an older brother again. Cat's just awesome. I love her...as a sister I mean. I would never do that to Harry. We were on our way to The Pie Shop. Cameras were flashing at us, Cat's face, and Harry got dramatic for the cameras and kissed her on the lips. Kinda awkward, makes me miss my girlfriend, Sondra ( Sondra isn't his real girlfriend. I'm making of girlfriends for Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall). Her hair is straight like Cat's except its brown and has blonde streaks. So anyway, we got in The Pie Shop, when I see her. Sondra. She's talking with her best friend Danni. Danni's eyes get wide and I tell her to be nods in her eyes. I get my pie and go over to her. "Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" I ask. Sondra turns around. She literally throws herself at me. "Oh Zayn! I've missed you so much! I'm so soory I couldn't come with you through out this year. I just-" she starts. "Shut up and kiss me." I say, smirking. She kisses me and I kiss back. Danni is Niall's girlfriend and she didn't she him come in.

Niall's POV

I see my girl lookin all bummed. So I get an idea. I hold a pie up to my face and shield it from her. I walk over to her. "I saw that you were upset, so I brought you a present." I say in a deep voice. She looks up. I lower the pie from my face with a stupid open mouthed smile plastered on my face. "NIALL!" she screams. I put the pie down and kiss her. Her cute Scottish lips enbrace with mine with heat and power. I love her so much. I look over and see Zayn with his arm around his girlfriend, my girl's best friend, Sondra. Liam is with his gal Annie, and Louis is with his girl Stevie, yes, she's a she. We also have Harry and Cat throwing tiny bits of pie at each other. Best night ever.

Liam POV

"Okay Annie, now I know its been hard, but I want you to love me as if I wasn't famous. Like if we were normal. Not like those celebrity girlfriends. I want you to be you, Annie." I say. Her bright blue eyes look at me with understanding. "I love you Liam." She says. I kiss her cheek. Her olive skin looks beautiful against her blue hued hair. I love Annie. She's the best girlfriend a guy could ask for. I smile at her and she smiles back. "I have a present for you." We say at the same time. I pull out a necklace with a blue scorpion charm. "Scorpion, your favorite animal." I say. "Thank you, and here, its a guy cross." She hands me a necklace, its black thread with a gray cross wrapped around it in a cool way.

"Simple. My favorite." I say. Annie smiles and I smile back. I like our unique relationship. Not too much kissing, but just enough. But our eyes tell of all of our love.

Louis's POV

Stevie's dark skin contrasts with mine. She's of African descent. Some people in Britain find innteracial love weird, but I like it (Not true! I'm making everthing up OOC!) Stevie's still British though. Her skin is a dark caramel color. Her green eyes are the color of the forest and her black hair has dark green streaks in it. She's beautiful. And unique. As she sits on lap, I stare into her eyes, and she stares back. This is goes on for like 20 seconds when we crack up laughing. "Stevie? Did I ever tell you you have the most melodious laugh I've ever heard. And your voice is like an angel. Sing for me." I say. She sings, and she would sound good with Cat. I get an idea... I also ask Annie, Sondra, and Danni to sing too. Then I challenge them to sing One thing, but like as if 1D did, with two people singing the main melody, Two singing a lower harmony, and one singing a higher harmony. They have it in 20 minutes.

Cat's POV

I'm singing the melody with Sondra, Annie and Danni are singing the low harmony, and Stevie's singing the upper melody. We tell everyone that we are doing a cover of 1D's One Thing.

...The sound of cheering and clapping deafens my ears. "Bravo, babe!" Harry yells. "Yeah Annie!" Liam yells. "Yeah Sondra baby!" Zayn shouts. "That's my girl!" Niall screams to Danni. "I love you Stevie!" Louis announces. We all bow and watch as other people get the courage to stand up and sing. Next are two younger girls, Prim and Rue they say their names are. Prim has golden hair and blue eyes, while Rue has caramel skin and dark brown eyes. They walk to the "stage" with giant black coats. They look at each other, nod and Rue presses her radio. It's silent, and then BAM! "Whip My Hair starts playing. They throw off they're coats to reveal very colorful clothes. Rue has black knee high high tops, neon green leggings, black dance shorts, a black and purple tie die tank top with a red crop top on top that has a black fishnet crop top cover over it. Prim has the same thing except her outfit is the exact opposite colors. White high tops, yellow leggings, white dance shorts, a white and blue tie die tank top with and orange crop top with white fishnet crop top covering. I guess they dance, because it's not instrumental and they're dancing.

Harry's POV

After 3 hours in diguise, 1D finally gets home. I collapse on the couch. Cat walks over and sits on my butt. "Cat, guess off my butt." I whine. She just giggles. "Cat get off my butt." I repeat. "Not until you say a bad word." She says. I put on my confused face and say "What the hell are you doing on my ass?" She gets off and spanks me. Now note that the guys are nearby. Embarassing. "Cat, its bedtime." "I don't want to." I pick her up bridal style and bring her to her bed. "Tommorow we'll go to town. Kay?" "Kaykay."


	12. You get Used to It

Carly's POV

"I'm going to Luke's house even though he says he has two sisters and a brother!" I announce. Luke and I walk away. "Zuri! Emma! Ravi! We have a guest!" An 18 year old girl screams after opening the door. "You never told me your sisters were pretty!" I say to Luke. The girl blushes. "I'm not his sister. His parents are famous so I take care of them. I'm Jessie." She states. "Carly." I say. We walk in to see a little girl, dark skinned with curly hair. "Whoa! You're Carly from iCarly! I love you're show! I'm Zuri. And you're prettier in person." The little girl screams. Then another girl comes downstairs. She has blonde hair and she's wearing-stilletos?! "Hi! I'm Emma! I just have to say, I love your fashion sense! Finally someone else who thinks royal purple and sparkly gold go together." She says. "Mrs. Kipling! If you don't stop wacking me with your reptilian mammoth tail I will-oh hi! I'm Ravi. Luke has been telling me about how pre-"Luke covers the boy's mouth. "Its okay Luke. Freddie used to like me...I'm used to it." I say. We enter the home. "No way! That's my dad!" I shriek, looking at a picture of my father in Jessie's room. "What's wrong? Who's hurt? First aid kid or emergency room?" Jessie says running in. I'm not-ya know, when girls like girls, but Jessie is very pretty. Even when her hair is messed up from running. "Carly, would you like to grab something from the kitchen? You're stomach was growling." Luke says. "Aww, thanks."I say and I kiss his cheek. "Ewww!" Emma screams. "You kissed Luke!" "Hey! I may have been gross and untidy, but that was before I started watching iCarly. I said 'Whoa, I'd really want her to be my girlfriend. I should start cleaning up and maybe my wish'll come true!' And it did so Imma keep it that way, fool! And Carly, that's Jessie's dad." "No } know that's my dad. He recruited in Europe right now." "So is mine..." Jessie says slowly. "Number 143537." "Oh. My. God. That's my dad's number." "My mom's was his wife, and she's dead." "My mom is only his girlfriend." "We're step sisters." I state. "Oh. My. God." Jessie replies. "That means Spencer's your step brother!" I say to Jessie. "That's why I feel a deeper connection with you guys!" Jessie says. She hugs me. "This is the beggining of a great sisterhood." I whisper in her ear. "Uh... Luke is passed out on the ground..." Zuri says calmly. "Ahh!" I screech. "You get used to it."


	13. Tori and the Weapon

Cat's POV

"AHHHHHH! IMMA MOTHA F*CKIN MONSTA!" I'm blasting Nicki Minaj in my room. I'm so excited! We're going to town today and getting me some paint and stuff for my room! I slip on my ripped denim shorts, an almost see through white undershirt and a British flag crop top over it , and then my lace up brown riding boots. I put my hair in a ponytail. Harry walks in. "Hey babe," he says. "Hey," I say kissing his cheek. "So we're leaving in an hour for breakfast, okay?" he says sitting on my bed. "Yeah, I'm gonna paint my nails, red or black?" I ask him. "Red." "Which shade?" "The shade that matches your hair." "Sparkles or no sparkles?" "No sparkles. "French tips?" "No." "Okay," I reply. Harry's phone rings. "Mmhmm, I am her boyfriend…No, I will not break up with her... NO!" he says with the person on the phone. "Oh, you want to talk to her? Wait aren't you? Oh hell naw! Why? Look, you drag your shit to our apartment I swear to god, I'll-" "You'll what?" a familiar voice says.

"T-Tori, h-h-h-hi! H-How've you been?" I whimper behind Harry. "What is going on?" Zayn says running in. "Whoa, girl's got a knife." He says joining us. "Look, if you're gonna kill them, you're gonna have to go through me first!" Niall says, walking in slowly. "Yeah! What he said!" Louis says. "What in bloody hell is go-Oh Kay, girl's got a knife." Liam says dropping his coffee. "Cat, you are going to break up with him, and give him to me, and no one gets hurt, okay?" "NEVER!" I scream. She pushes through the boys and then pins me to the wall. "You have 5 seconds to run." I see "5…4…3…2…1" I feel the knife about to pierce my stomach when she starts spazzing on the ground and then laying still. Me, Liam, Harry, Louis, and Niall look at Zayn with shock. "What? Who says pretty boys can't hold weapons?" Zayn says.


	14. Breakfast Bunch

Cat's POV

So right now, Tori's in the hospital. The boys and I are going to pick up Zayn, Niall, Louis, and Liam's girlfriends. First stop, Danni's house. Niall gets out of the limo and rings the doorbell. Danni answers the door. She's wearing brown boots, jeans and a green shirt with blue flowers. They walk back to the limo and get in. Danni and I hug and have conversation until the next stop, Annie's house. Liam hops out of the car and knock's on the door. Annie walks out with a knee high blue dress and black converse. They come back to the limo. The girls hug and talk until the next stop, Sondra's house. Zayn swaggers to her door. Sondra kisses him. She's wearing a red skirt and a white shirt with white flats. All the girls hug and talk until Stevie's stop. Louis literally skips to her door. But Stevie doesn't open the door, her mom does. Louis smiles and walks in. About 10 minutes later, he walks out with a sleeping Stevie in his arms. She's wearing a grey shirt and dark jeans, with a black leather jacket and black boots. He puts her in the seat next to him and lies her head on his lap. "Awww!" the girls coo, which wakes her up immediately. "Huh? What? I'm so confused! Ahh! How'd I get here? Why am I here? Did I get arrested _again?_ Please let this not be the an-oh hi Louie! Wait…oh…wow…that's embarrassing…" she says. We all laugh.

Louis's POV

We're all going to get breakfast, and everyone is laughing really hard. Cat looks like she's gonna pass out…Man, it's easy to make her laugh. Harry is trying to calm her down, which is failing and making the rest of us laugh. We arrive at The Regency, where we're getting our breakfast. As soon as everyone steps out of the car the paparazzi goes wild. Stevie and I shield our faces, no one knows that she's my girlfriend. Zayn and Sondra try to run in as quickly as possible. Harry and Cat are trying to block the cameras, which makes Cat trip and almost sprain her ankle. "AHH!" she screams. Harry instantly goes in to protective mode. "Stevie stay here, I have to get Harry to cam down." I say. "Okay," she replies. I head down the steps and am not surprised to find a pissed off Harry screaming at the cameras. I pick Cat up and place her in Harry's arms. Then I turn her face to him. He shuts up instantly. Then he walks up the stairs and into the restaurant with Annie and Liam.


	15. The Date

Carly's POV

"Well, I had a great time Luke," I say, swinging his hands. "I did too, Carly. See you tomorrow?" he replies. "Yeah," "Okay, bye." "Bye," I turn to walk, but he turns me back around and kisses me. ON MY LIPS! EEEEK! SO HAPPY! I wrap my arms around his neck. Tony, who I met in the lobby, has Jessie wrapped in his arms. I close my eyes. I love Luke so much. About two minutes later, I wave bye to Luke and head to my room. When I walk in, I see Freddie and Katie snuggled on the couch, watching TV. "Hey guys, where's Sam?" I ask. The blonde walks through the door as soon as I say her name. "Yes Carls?" "Oh, where were you?" "I went out on an interesting first date, with a kid named Leo. He's really sweet, and kind, he's so cute, he's got a beauty mark on each of his cheeks and he smells like cinnamon and apples and he really knows how to fight. A group of ninjas tried to assault us and we took 'em down-HARD. He takes martial arts! And he's really hot. He's got abs! I felt them when we kissed. He also has longish brown hair and pretty brown eyes! He's exactly what I need in my life!" she yells. "…Wow…" I say.

All of a sudden, Katie jumps up. "Why don't we go on a triple date! Sam can invite Leo, and Carly can invite Luke, and Freddie and I. It'd be perfect." "I'll call Leo right now." Sam says, whipping out her green PearPhone6. I call Luke on my sparkly black and pink PearPhone5S. "Hey babe, miss me already?" he jokes. "I do, and my friend Katie has the greatest idea. We go on a triple date! You and me, Katie and Freddie, and Sam and her boyfriend, Leo! Do you wanna?" "I'll be over in half an hour, anything special?" I look at Katie and I hear the words "Reservation for 6, okay, yes. How much will it be? $560? Okay. Perfect. Thanks." She hangs up and mouths the words, "The Red Vine." "Yes, a nice shirt, with a tie and dress pants would be nice. Oh, wear your black Jordans." "Okay, See you in a bit babe." "Bye Lukey," "Bye Carls," I hang up. I love him so much.

Sam's POV

"Hey Puckett." "Howard. So my friend Katie had this idea to go on a triple date. Luke and Carls, Fredward and Katie, and you and me. Up for it?" "Yeah. Where we goin'?" "The Red Vine." I hear him do a spit take. "That's a lot of money." "Katie's the sister of a Big Time Rush member, she's got it. She's also their manager. Dolla signs everywheya!" I say dancing around. "Got it, I'll dress nice, make sure you dress pretty." He says mockingly. "Got it. See you in half an hour?" "Yeah, bye babe." "Peace, baby." I say and then we hang up. "Freddie, why don't you call their boyfriends and y'all get dressed here, Carls, Sam, and I will go to my room." "Kay," Freddie says punching the numbers into his phone. Then he kisses her cheek. "Let's go! I have a walk in closet, I bet you can fit my stuff." We rush to her room.

10 minutes later….

"I found my dress!" Katie yells. Carls and I run over. It's a green dress that falls right above her knees. It's silky and then there's a black belt in the middle, and it has darker green sleeves. Carls turns and screams. "I found it!" It's a white heart neckline and the end falls just under her knees. It's sparkly too. I sigh. I can't find mine. That's when I see it. It's A transition pink to black dress that stops at my knees. It's sleeveless and a string ties around my neck. "FOUND IT!" We look for shoes,. I take some black stiletto ankle boots, Carly takes red flats, and Katie grabs green stilettos. We change and primp and stuff. I feel beautiful. Then there's a knock at her door. I finish braiding my hair back and curling Carly's ends. Katie's updo is falling apart. So before she answers, I pull it down and make a ponytail. She answers the door for 3 very handsome men. "Leo!" I see Leo in the back. He walks in and wolf whistles. He's wearing a black suit with a red tie. He smells the same: apples and cinnamon.

Katie's POV

Freddie's wearing a grey suit with a green tie. I hug him. Cute and innocent.

Carly's POV

Luke looks amazing. He's wearing a white tux with a black tie. Sexy. We head out and have a good time. After the date, we all change into pajamas and decide to watch movies and enjoy ourselves.


End file.
